


please don't take my sunshine away

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (at least until monday), (brief) - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash February, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Cleo can't stop dreaming about her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from you are my sunshine  
> um, this isn't the alt canon happy fic i intended to write for these two >.>
> 
> for the shadowhunters ficathon [come play](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83816.html)

“Cleophas, please. Stay with me,” Magdalena implores her. 

Cleo almost lies, but Mags would know, would understand, would- she would _understand_. 

“Come with me,” Cleophas says, the sudden idea perfection. “He'll understand why you weren't with him the first time. The girl, she can hear the angels. Mags do you know what this means?” 

There are tears shining in her eyes, “Please. I beg you Cleo, if you love me, stay.” 

She grabs her shoulders, lightly, “Mags, the power she has. We will never have to fear for our blood again. The age of the angels has come.” 

A tear slips down her cheek, and Cleo knows it's a lot but that doesn't make sense. They're not happy tears, they're-

Pain blossoms in her chest, Magdalena's dagger is standing proud, blood quickly staining her robes. 

“I'm sorry Cleo, I had to.” 

.

Cleo can't stop dreaming about her. And tonight's seems especially twisted, for she knows Magdalena would have never killed her. Mags was pure good, would find a way to incapacitate her and take her before the Clave. (Wouldn't she?) The first time Cleo had tried to escape, years ago, Mags had stopped her with mere words. 

Waking is no better, she can't stop thinking about her either, but it's the dreams she can't escape. (It's a regular prison now without the Silent Brothers, but she never needed their help in conjuring nightmares.)

Magdalena comes to her, with whatever flavored words will hurt the most. Accusations to sympathy, distrust to love, and heartbreak to sincere joy. She's never herself, or maybe she is and Cleo just doesn't want to believe it. 

Valentine was wrong. 

Perhaps not about all things, but he tortured an angel. She killed her love for a monster, for a cause she couldn't even support after. And then Lucien couldn't even pull the trigger, couldn't kill Valentine and ensure an easy death for her. (Couldn't let her be with Mags, if Mags would even forgive her.)

.

Tonight, they're dancing. Alone in Cleo's rooms, with silencing runes, they swirl across the floor together, giggles bubbling up. She relaxes in Magdalena's arms, always has. 

“You are my sunshine,” Mags sings, her voice just a little off-key.

“I love you,” Cleo says, voice thick, needs her to know and echoing the memory. 

Magdalena doesn't smile and say she loves her too, doesn't toss her upon the bed with a sharp grin. Instead her smile is cruel, cutting as she says, “No, you don't.” 

“Mags I-”

She taps her lips once, and Cleo can't open them, eyebrows furrowed. It makes no sense, but Magdalena is talking again. 

“No. You don't get to absolve yourself. Not here. You chose _him_ over me. Over us. How could you?” 

Cleophas is weeping, lips straining against the invisible force that keeps them shut. She doesn't even know what she wants to say, but she must say something. For Mags to suffer like this-

“Look at what you wrought,” Magdalena says, and Cleo doesn't want to. She tries to close her eyes, to turn away but her control is gone, and the blood is coming fast. 

“You didn't even try to save me,” she whispers, and Cleo can finally move, tries to put pressure on the wound. But before she can make contact, she's alone, alone and awake in her cell.


End file.
